Duvos
The Empire of Duvos is one of the two major countries (the other being Seesai) and commands the largest population. It is located northwest of Portia, bordering with the city of Lucien and the states of Ethea and Meidi. Its primary method of negotiation is using force. Duvos collects weaponry to bolster their armies in an attempt to conquer the world."A History of the World of Portia". Pathea. 16 January 2018. As a result of its technical advances and practices, Duvos is known for having smog, an unusual sight above most other civilizations since the end of the Age of Corruption. PlayerName. Do you know why smog still occurs sometimes, even though our great hero, Peach, brought back the blue sky? The research shows that there are more foggy days in the spring. When that couples with pollution, it becomes smog. But unlike Duvos, Portia has almost no smog.}} Relations with other countries Alliance of Free Cities Duvos periodically threatens the Free Cities, especially towards the city-state Lucien, due to its close proximity with the country. Ethea Ethea borders Duvos north of the continent. Tensions have risen between the Empire of Duvos and the Principality of Ethea over the Orzu Ruins. The Orzu Ruins has been a site of contention between Duvos and Ethea for the last twenty years. Tensions rose when Duvos placed an army in front of the ruins, preventing anyone from entering. Seesai The neutral country of Seesai is the second largest country in the world. Seesai strongly denounces the actions of Duvos, often disputing its border issues, though vowed to peacefully resolve the issue in recent years. Recently, Duvos began deploying its military and claiming rights to the Orzu Ruins in Ethea, causing tensions to rise there. Military conflict is highly probable if relations continue to decline. Seesai claims that there are no current plans to deploy Seesain military against Duvos over the border situation at Orzu. Military Duvos commands the largest army in the world. The country has a vast amount of weaponry to use in force negotiation against other countries and city-states. Duvos has a history of using the military to gain advantages. In the past, Duvos and the Alliance of Free Cities went to war over resources at the ruins of Lucien (which almost entirely destroyed Lucien itself). That war ended as a "draw", and there is currently a peace treaty in place. Connections to Portia Not much is known about besides the following: *Aadit came to Portia as a refugee of the border crisis between Duvos and Ethea. :*Alice and Jack came to Portia as refugees of the war over Lucien. :*Gale saved Russo's life during the war over Lucien (they were both soldiers). :*Duvos Winter Punch comes from there. :*Military Uniform Pants and Military Uniform Top are old uniforms of the Duvos army. :*Sam's father was in the war with Duvos, which is what made her so passionate to join the Civil Corps and protect her city. :*Remington used to be a part of the Lucien Civil Corps, until he took an arrow to the knee in a border conflict during the war. :*Liuwa suspects the player to be a spy for the Duvos Empire when they first meet. News Reports The following stories are published in the Portia Times during the game: References Category:World locations